


Chat Blanc Strikes [Completed]

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heroes to Villains, Rejection, Tragedy, Villain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).





	1. Prologue: Abandoned Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).

 

Adrien shifted nervously as he glanced around the flower shop. There were all kinds of different species including; posies, lilies, iris, lotus, and roses.

What would Ladybug even like? he sighed to himself as he walked around like a lost puppy. If only there was some obvious sign.

As if the heavens had answered his prayers, from out of nowhere came Marinette. He figured that it couldn't hurt to ask her since Marinette and Ladybug had similar qualities. Actually... they were alike in a lot of ways when he thought about it.

"Hey, Marinette." He waved with a smile.

"O-oh! Hey, Adrien." Marinette's cheeks flushed as she stuttered over herself.

"Say, what kind of flowers are your favorite?"

"Well... uh, personally I enjoy Spider Lilies."

His eyes went wide. Spider Lilies, of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The red flowers would be perfect for his lady.

"Thank you, Marinette!" He yelled as he dashed off to buy Spider Lilies and happily went on his way after getting a nice bouquet of them.

\----

"Plagg, transform moi!" Adrien shouted and within moments he was standing in a tight black suit with matching cat ears and tail, a black mask set on his face.

Taking the identity of Chat Noir, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop in search of his Ladybug with a bouquet in hand. It didn't take him long to find her with his enhanced sense of smell.

Little did he know that Ladybug was actually Marinette and that today would be the worst of days to confess to her...

Earlier that day Marinette had been casually working in the bakery to help out her mother when all the sudden Chloe of all people decided to bombard her peaceful day. To her surprise, Chloe hadn't come just to mock Marinette. The girl ordered a wedding cake right in front of Marinette with a wicked smile and said these words.

"Oh, didn't you know Marinette? My daddy agreed to let me marry Adrien."

Marinette paled, suddenly those Spider Lilies made sense. She had been a fool to hope they were for her...

Chat Noir, unfortunately, was way too nervous to notice how upset Ladybug was as he approached while hiding his bouquet behind his back.

"My lady," He began with a rosy blush. "For as long as I have known you I have watched your beauty from afar. Your beautiful red always catches my eye no matter where you go. Even when you are gone I find myself reaching for your silhouette in the distance. Ladybug... I, Chat Noir, wish to be your kitty cat forever more."

His face completely red, he held out the bouquet towards her. Her expression was not what he had wanted to see though.

Ladybug stood up with tears falling down her face. Instead of happiness, all she felt was bitterness. The anger in her heart that had all been bottled up was unleashed in one full swing.

"Chat Noir, you are nothing to me. I always thought from the very beginning that you were getting in my way. Whenever we fought together, you only ever caused me more trouble. Maybe being a black cat suits you, because all you are is bad luck. I will never love you, Chat Noir."

In mere moments Chat Noir's heart was shattered across the floor, leaving him cruelly broken by reality. His throat constricted in a knot and he was drowning. Yet the worst part was that he couldn't even cry.

Dashing off before Ladybug could even think of her mistake, he headed towards anywhere that didn't have her. Chat Noir ended up running for miles, not even knowing where he was anymore. He just kept on going until he collapsed in an alleyway.

Curling up by a trashcan, darkness clutched over his heart. As a violet butterfly landed on the Spider Lily bouquet Chat Noir heard a voice.

"Hello Chat Noir, I am Papillon. I can make Ladybug love you, but in return, you must give me the miraculous."

"You have a deal, Papillon." Chat Noir spoke with desire.

In a flash of bright light Chat Noir's tight suit changed to white along with his tail, ears, and mask. Now his eyes glowed yellow in the dim alleyway.

Now he was no longer Chat Noir, but Chat Blanc.   
{End of Prologue: Abandoned Black Cat}

Art by: Keitronic

 


	2. Nightmares at Midnight

-Ladybug's pov-  
After seeking out Chat Noir for hours to apologize to him, Ladybug finally gave up. She had no clue as to where he could be... but lingering not far from the shadows, a kitty-cat knew exactly where Ladybug was.

\---

Ladybug finally arrived at the bakery, collapsing onto her bed as soon as she was able to. She was exhausted from running around hopelessly for so long. Ladybug barely summoned up the strength to take out Tikki, her Kwami, and transformed out of her alter-ego as Ladybug into Marinette.

Too tired to stay awake, Marinette easily descended into sleep. Yet, her dreams gave no comfort. Within her subconscious mind crawled the pale skeletal fingers of death, its shadow consuming a kitten and twisting the innocent creature into that of a rigid demon with piercing yellow eyes.

Marinette sat up gasping and panting, her nightmare clutching at her shoulders and the fresh memory of the demon causing her back to crawl and shake from the sudden chill. The back of her hair stood on its end as sweat dripped upon her paled face.

As if her nightmare had not ended, but only just begun, when she looked around her room she saw  _it_. The same two yellow eyes staring daggers through her. The black slits of a cat seeming as they tugged at her very soul.

All she remembered before her world went white was familiar figure, dressed in a tight suit similar to Chat Noir's.

\----

Marinette's head spun when she sat up, her eyes greeted by only darkness. There was a slight pang in her chest and an overwhelming sense that she was in danger. Her instinct told her that she was no longer safely placed in her own bed, these sheets too unfamiliar. When she attempted to pull her body forward she felt cold metal grasp at her wrist and ankles. It was then that it dawned on her that she was in chains.

"So you finally awaken, my lady."

Marinette gasped in surprise and whipped her face to meet with the pair of eyes she had seen moments before she had passed out. His voice was strangely familiar.

Gulping, she suddenly noticed how dry her throat was. With her sense of time distorted, she had no way of telling just how long she had been out. This couldn't be good, at all.

"Chat Noir?" Hesitantly, she pulled at the chains that held her.

"Well, at least you aren't totally dumb." He laughed, mocking her as he continued, "I am no longer Chat Noir anymore."

As the lights flickered on Marinette squinted, the sudden brightness hurting her eyes. After adjusting to the light she focused her deep blue orbs upon the white tight suit figure and familiar blonde hair. Not only had his suit been reversed but his once lovely greens now gleaned yellow.

"I am Chat Blanc, it is a pleasure to meet you." He purred as he approached the bed and roughly grabbed her chin when she flinched back.

Fighting the urge to spit at him, Marinette gazed at him in confusion and conflict. "What happened to you, Chat?"

"Well, Ladybug ruined me you see..." He pouted before gripping her hard. "Imagine how angry I was when I found out Ladybug was you of all people."

Marinette gasped, shivering in fear as he grabbed at her. "You aren't Chat! He would never hurt anyone! I am not Ladybug either, that's just ridiculous."

"You are right, I'm not Noir." He gave her a twisted Cheshire grin. "I am Blanc now. You really think I'm stupid, Marinette? The bluenette hair.. the smell of the bakery.. the scarlet red that matches only you. Chat Noir was an idiot to not see who you really are, but I'm not so oblivious as to ignore the signs. Plus, you really don't make it much if a challenge to tail you."

Marinette pulled away from him with wide eyes, unable to speak. He had followed her and seen her transformation into her true self. Her secret now broken, she sat there hopelessly looking at the pieces.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She finally asked, shivering.

"Let's play a game of cat and mouse, Marinette." He smirked as he released her from the chains and vanished into the air.

Perhaps Marinette was still dreaming after all, and so far it was all clearly one hell of a nightmare.

{Chapter 1: Nightmares at Midnight end}


	3. The Mousetrap

Art by: Keitronic

Marinette stumbled as she moved at a half running, half jogging pace. She didn't know what Chat Blanc met by this little "game" of his, but basic instinct told her to get the heck out of this place.. wherever it was. So far it was all endless corridors with cracks along the walls and stone floor. In the dim light, the grey color made the hall appear exactly the same, making her feel as if she was running in circles.

When she stopped to catch a breather, she noticed a slight chill in the air. Tense and beyond terrified, Marinette reached where her coin purse was usually hidden away only to pale as she realized it had been stolen.

Tikki... Marinette thought in horror as she realized that not only did she have no way to transform, but her Kwami was likely in mortal danger if Chat Blanc knew the contents of her purse.

With renewed energy to find Tikki, Marinette dashed forward into the darkness. She could only hope that she wasn't too late.

-Chat Blanc POV-

"Oh Marinette, it seems I'm a lucky cat after all." Chat Blanc giggled maliciously as he plucked a certain Ladybug Kwami and carelessly discarded the coin purse.

"Let me go, you imposter!" Tikki yelled as she kicked at him.

"Imposter?" He growled and abusively tossed Tikki into a nearby book before grabbing her roughly. "How dare you. I am the perfect Chat Blanc, look at how pure I am! Truly pristine! Much better than my former self if I do say so myself. Surely, with such majestic form my lady will love me."

Clearly driven mad by love, or rather his obsession with Ladybug, Chat Blanc spun about the library and sung. Taking chance of his momentary insanity, Tikki slipped from his paw and flew into the air.

Chat stopped in place and roared out in anger, quickly snatching the bug with his claws and growling as he trapped the tiny Kwami in his cruelly tightened grip. Tikki squeaked in both horror and pain as Chat Blanc tormented her for attempting her escape.

"The next time you try to fly away from me. you might lose those pretty wings of yours, my pretty Ladybug." He grinned, his fangs glinting menacingly.

-Marinette's POV-

As Marinette ran along she could have sworn she heard Tikki's scream. Praying that her partner was okay, Marinette dashed as fast as she could towards the sound until she heard the echoes of Chat Blanc's voice.

Slowing her pace to silent tip toes, she inched closer and closer to what seemed two big oak doors opened just enough for her to peek inside. There, just beyond, was a huge library covered in dust and spider webs, and just in the middle stood Chat Noir. Or, rather now, Chat Blanc.

Marinette gasped out as she watched Tikki's suffering from afar and quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. Chat's ears perked up at the sound and he smiled once more.

"Oh Marinette, I knew you would come to me if I held your Kwami captive." He slowly turned towards the grand doors. "Don't you see, Marinette? This whole thing was for you."

As his crazed laughter echoed on the walls Marinette felt chills throughout her spine. More tense than ever before, but braving the dangers, Marinette stepped into the library.

"Please.. let Tikki go." She pleaded as she glanced at him, the Kwami's eyes filled with fear for its life.

"So its name is Tikki, huh?" He nodded toward his hostage. "Well, I'm not completely heartless so I'll let the bug go... for a price."

"I'll do anything." Marinette begged.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki shouted, but it was already too late.

As the Kwami was thrown aside Chat Blanc lept towards Marinette and grabbed her before they both disappeared in a thick cloud of thick black, leaving Tikki all alone in the dark.

{End of chapter: The Mousetrap}

 


	4. Dealings with the Devil (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very Mature Content Ahead.  
> Do not pass if you do not enjoy kissing, grabbing, and other explicit writings of erotic nature.  
> THIS HAS BEEN A PSA  
> (so no one will complain at me if they read on)
> 
> And if you read it even though you do not like it and complain to me;  
> I WILL laugh at you

-Marinette's POV-

Marinette shivered slightly as she felt Chat Blanc's cold and harsh grip on her hips. As she opened her eyes she saw a thick mist of black clouds slowly dispersing with a single white figure standing between her and the void of darkness.

As the moonlight peaked crawled in and farther separated the mist, Marinette almost fainted in the horror of an all too familiar sight of Adrien's room.

"Please don't hurt Adrien, Chat! Anyone but him!" She couldn't bear the thought of Adrien getting hurt because of her.

Chat glanced at her with an inquisitive expression, before remembering that Marinette didn't know his true identity.

"Well, my lady, since you were so nice as to show me your true form... I might as well return the kindness." With a smirk he backed away before transforming.

Within the dim-lit room stood an all too familiar boy with blonde hair.

"No." Marinette breathed sharply. "No, you can't be." Her mind screamed that it was impossible. This thing, no, this monster couldn't be her Adrien. It couldn't be the one person she loved.

"Well it can and it is possible." Adrien smiled as he slowly walked over to her.

Shaking like a leaf, Marinette backed into a corner where Adrien then pinned her to keep her from moving farther.

"Remember your promise. You said you would do anything I asked. Don't forget that I can kill your little friend any time I want if you disobey."

This just couldn't be Adrien, and yet she was powerless against him. Even as his rough touch grabbed at her shirt and ripped her top open. Exposed and flustered, Marinette trembled again as Adrien kissed at her collar-bone and traced over her skin.

"What do you want?" Marinette finally asked.

"Oh Marinette... The only thing I want is you." With that, he moved up and kissed over her lips.

Her heart melted as the boy she had loved so much actually kissed her. The one thing she had dreamed about since forever. The one thing she had wanted to do since she very first met Adrien.

There was no chance at all for her to fight. She couldn't even find the desire to anymore. After so many years of desperately trying to get Adrien to notice her, he finally did.

And it was a dream come true.

Marinette was dealing with a devil dressed as her lover, and even though she knew she shouldn't, she was enjoying it far too much.

{Part One End}


	5. Dealings with the Devil (Part Two)

Corruption

It can taint even the most innocent of heart.

Within a moment a heat, of bliss, of yearning. That which was so pure may yet be turned.

And be devoured by the devil.

Deflowered, no longer pure, awakened into a full blooming maturity.

Yes, this includes Marinette. Her heart fell into the trap that haunts all mankind. The most dangerous of treasures that lie within the spider's web. To touch at it is to be entangled, and entangled she became in Chat Blanc's arms. She no longer resisted but had already given in fully. The warmth of his kisses feeling just so right.

What else could she do? She could not deny her love, she could not deny her instinct, nor could she deny the fact that this is what she wanted. It burned her body like lava, all of her bottled up emotions bursting all at once.

Was it wrong to give in to the devil?

Was it wrong to want more?

She knew that it was, but why then did it feel so right to be wrapped with Chat Blanc?

Cursed she was, to forever battle herself over the rights and wrongs. To forever be tormented by it, and damned by it. Should she live she knew she could not forgive herself for taking advantage of him. To die, she would linger forever in regret. So which was right? She did not know.

Yet she did know. It was so hard to do, and she hated herself for letting go of this chance, and yet she knew that otherwise, she would only despise herself. She knew that she had to let him go. Her love did not matter, her want did not matter, in this moment all that mattered was Adrien.

Knowing how he would feel once he came back, that he would not forgive her either. That knowledge was enough for her to force Chat Blanc off of her.

Hissing, his illusion as Adrien disappeared as he became Chat Blanc again.

"Spots on!" She yelled without hesitation, snacking Tikki protectively and transforming into Ladybug.

Then a chillingly familiar voice came across the dark room.

"Chat Blanc, I'm disappointed that you couldn't get the job done," Suddenly, Hawkmoth appeared from the shadows with a tight expression.

"Hawkmoth," Ladybug gasped but noticed a fixed yo-yo appeared in her hand. Quickly, she glanced around and noticed the spider lilies that Chat Noir had offered her.

Of course, Marinette thought to herself The Akuma must be in the flower on Chat Blanc's chest.

"Yes, it is I." Hawkmoth spoke as he approached her, "I was hoping Chat Blanc here would destroy your purity."

"But for what reason?" Ladybug shuttered to think of what reasoning this villain had.

"Why, but to destroy Ladybug of course. Ladybug can only exist in you as long as your love remains pure. If you had of taken Chat Blanc, it would be taking advantage of him and thus corrupt you."

"That's sick, Hawkmoth. All of this just to destroy me?" Ladybug demanded.

Instead of answering the man swung his cane towards her, millions of black butterflies flying at her. Screaming, Ladybug yelled for her Lucky Charm. In her hand descended a golden yo-yo that shined of pure light like the sun. It was then that she knew what to do.

She swung her yo-yo in circles, absorbing the hoard of black butterflies and in a moment of daring, threw it towards the spider lily pinned on Chat Blanc's white suit, crushing the flower. As the last Akuma tried to escape she used her real red yo-yo to capture it before purifying the butterflies.

Panting, she stood there in amazement as the purified butterflies fluttered towards Hawkmoth and created a tornado around him.

She couldn't believe it, but all the of butterflies she had ever saved, even in the past, came to help her fight Hawkmoth.

 

[Note: you waited, now it's here. The end is near.]


	6. Unveiled (Final Chapter)

Amongst the chaos, Ladybug noticed that Chat Noir was finally back. She almost teared up as he gave her his famous grin.

"Come on now, my lady, you didn't miss old me-ow, now did you?"

"Chat Noir... That's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack. Thank goodness... Thank goodness you are okay." Ladybug laughed and smiled through her sobs.

"I will have to PURnish the man who made my lady cry." Chat Noir turned to Hawkmoth as he spoke, summoning his black staff.

"Chat Noir, stay away from him."

"No can do, my lady. You had your turn now let me destroy him for what he did to us." At first, Ladybug wanted nothing more than to stop him. But, seeing how angry and serious Chat Noir was, she knew nothing would stop him from doing this.

As Hawkmoth was distracted by the butterfly attack, cursing as he swiped at them with his cane, Chat Noir rushed in and swung at him. Hawkmoth barely managed to dodge, stumbling back. This was what Chat Noir was anticipating, though. He took the moment of Hawkmoth's folly to touch his mask as he shouted "Cataclysm!" and fell back.

Hawkmoth gasped as his mask fell apart along with his transformation, his true face unveiled.

Chat Noir froze as he saw his father, Gabriel Argeste, before him. Suddenly, denial shot through the young man. It couldn't be, out of everyone, it just couldn't be. Anyone but his own father.

Ladybug was just as shocked, a pang in her heart. She could only imagine how devastated Chat Noir, or rather Adrien must be at this moment.

"Father, but why?" His voice trembled in a demanding tone.

"I did it for your mother. Everything I have done is for her." Gabriel mused somberly.

"How? In what way would my mother have ever wanted this?!" He visibly trembled, his transformation fading as he became Adrien again, as Ladybug became Marinette.

"You don't understand! You, who are no more than a child could never understand the sacrifices adults make. I had no choice but to gather the Miraculous to make my wish to bring her back. I loved her more than anything, Adrien. I would have made a thousand of sacrifices to see her for one more day!"

"My mother would have never let you, father! Even if she loved us, she would hate you for destroying everything!" Adrien sobbed, wanting to hurt his father. He wanted the man dead, he wanted to destroy him, but he knew he would be no better than Hawkmoth if he did.

"My foolish son... Forgive me." Gabriel grabbed his cane and swung to kill, but before he could do so to Adrien he froze.

A woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood before him in a peacock Miraculous transformation suit, gripping his cane. She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Gabriel. As they disappeared a faint whisper came from her. "Take care... my son."

"Mother!" Adrien reached for her as he cried out in desperation, but it was already too late. The two of them were already gone.

"Adrien..." Marinette finally lets out her breath and held Adrien for what seemed to be years as he sobbed into her chest.

\---

-One Year Later-

Ever since Hawkmoth disappeared Paris has slowly recovered and returned to its normal peaceful place. Tikki and Marinette had departed, their fight over. The same went for Adrien and his Kwami, Plagg. However, Adrien never quite recovered with Paris. Marinette and Adrien eventually started dating, and she has done her best to help him heal. But knowing his father was a monster will haunt him forever. The best they can do now is just live.

{Thus concludes this story.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I could have probably concluded this story a lot better. I wrote the original a year ago and never completed it to now. This ending was mostly made to finally put the story to rest and give my readers the end they wanted. Hopefully, to some fan's satisfaction. 
> 
> [original notes]
> 
> It took forever but I finally did it, I finally completed this story. Holy crap it is actually finished. I actually can't believe I came back for this. This story had no hope for a long time, but I am glad I could get it over with. I gave you guys the ending you all have been asking for, although it may not have been the ending you wanted. But without a further-ado,
> 
> Thank you to: 
> 
> The amazing fan artists
> 
> The creators of Miraculous
> 
> Fans of Ladybug Miraculous
> 
> Fellow Hawkmoth is Gabriel theorists
> 
> and finally,
> 
> The readers of this book (you poor, poor souls.)
> 
> Especially you commentators who begged me for more. 
> 
> I am so sorry that you had to suffer my horrid hiatus habits.


End file.
